Raven's Life and her begining
by Raven of Arionia
Summary: What would you feel like to be shot at by your Father on the day before your birthday?, well I tell you that it almost killed me, If you want to know why, please read and fined out, so it never happens to you. By Raven
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello, I apologize for my grammar mistakes, I hope you'll forgive them. I hope you think this update is a little better.**

Setting: England country side.

Date: some time in October

Forecast: Cold and Rainy

This story is about a Girl. If you saw her you would know that she was young. I doubt you would think another thing about her.

However if you knew her past life, I assure you that child would scarcely leave your mind. I have seen her, even met her, now I have to write her story or burst. That is why I am sitting here this night, I must write down these thoughts so I shall not think of them anymore.

Raven Arionia Smith was a small girl at the age of ten. Her hair was brown. She was no taller than four foot five or so, but this is not about her height or hair color, this is about her life.

It starts in a small cottage in the back side of the England woods. In this such cottage lived Raven, her mother, father, brother, and baby sister. For Raven, life seemed perfect, her mother and father loved her very much. She had a decent brother, and a lovely baby sister.

But the thing Raven loved most was her birthday. Each year she would curl up with her cat Whiskers and open her gifts one by one.

When they were all open she put them up on the shelf or in a bag by her bed. Raven would sit at the table, blow out her candles and fall fast asleep with thoughts of her new gifts. This is why Raven liked her birthday most of all. It's a funny thing that our story starts on the night before her birthday.

Raven was curled up in her bed awaiting her father to tuck her in. While she was waiting she felt like measuring herself in the mirror to see her height on the wall behind her.

As Raven got up, she glanced at her hands and her heart skipped a beat. The reason for this was her hand was utterly blue! And scaly!

Raven had never experienced frost bite, but if she had she would have thought of that first. Raven knowing that she was not to cold thought quickly of the cause. "I must be sick!" She said to herself in horror.

"Mother, please come quick!" "Coming my dear. Um, where are you?" "I am in my room!" Her mother walked in and smiled at her. "Why are you in here dear?" "Well to make tomorrow come faster" Raven said smiling. Then she remembered why her mom was here.

"Mom do I look blue to you?" Her mom smiled, "No dear you do not, why do you ask?" Raven was very confused, "Oh, no reason. I just thought the moon made me look blue." "Okay dear I will send your father in to tuck you in, I love you dear." "I love you too mother, good night." Later Raven was nodding off when she heard her father come walking into her room. Raven always did the same trick time after time. She would pretend to be asleep and her father would kiss her on the cheek and tuck her in then leave the room quietly as to not wake her.

But, before she could pretend to be asleep, her father had drawn his side gun, which he always carried, and pointed it at Ravens bed and shouted, "Hey you creep! Yes you blue fish. Where is my daughter?" Raven was shocked, **OH NO! **Her hands were blue again, and this time she saw that her hair was RED.! "Get out you thing now!" yelled her father. Raven jumped out of her bed and she now saw that her whole body was blue and scaly.

Her father just stared for a moment then pointed his gun again and fired. Before it hit Raven she had ducked out of its path and jumped out the window.

While she was in the air things seemed to be in slow motion. Raven had done a flip and landed right side up on the ground and ready to run, and she was sure glad she was still able. Because right as she landed her father had run to the door and was coming after her shouting unfavorable words that were not allowed to be spoken in the house.

Raven knew that if she did not run her father would finish her right then and there. So she ran as fast as she could and sped down the path into the woods without looking back at her lovely home which held her gifts that she might have gotten.

But now she was a loner, a cast out and not welcome even at her own home! As Raven ran, she started to cry. How could her father not like her anymore? How could he try to shoot her? She did not know. But the only thing she knew right now was she had to run and keep running till she was far far away. Later that night, it must have been about eleven or so, Raven stopped running and looked around. She saw a small village nearby and headed towards it.

There might be someone like her there that would take her in. "If only" she repeated over and over to herself. "If only I could find a home, if only I were never born!"

Raven walked slowly up to the town gate and stopped, "somehow this town will help me, and somehow I will be alright." Raven sighed to herself and slowly passed through the gate to the old broken down town that might hold her life saver.

"IF ONLY," she said one last time as she entered the nearest shop.

**A/N Hello, I hope you like it, and I want to thank you all who have reviewed my story. You were very helpful and I wanted you to know that you really helped me. THANK YOU! **

**Raven o/A **


	2. Chapter 2 Mutant and proud

**A/N Hello, I hope you like this chapter, and I hope you find my spelling and grammar a little better. Thank you all who have reviewed my story, please continue to do so. Thanks, Raven o/A **

**Chapter two: Mutant and proud **

Raven stepped into the shop hoping that someone would find her a place to sleep.

She had been up all night and was really tired. Raven walked up to the counter.

The shop clerk looked up and smiled. "Good morning" he said with a grin. Raven thought to herself, "This means I am not blue, hmm, I hope I stay normal till I leave"

"Good morning sir. Do you know where I can find a place to rest and get food?"

The clerk looked stunned: "Why don't you go home little girl? We have no time for beggars, and run a ways."

The man looked so mad, that Raven walked out of the building and sat down thinking her next move, when she became aware of a girl watching her from the corner of the building.

The girls face was one of terror and disbelief. This face reminded Raven of her fathers when he saw her blue. And that gave her the scariest feeling she had that day. She knew now the reason the girl looked so scared, Raven was blue again!

Raven got up and walked over to the girl who sat and stared for just a moment, then got up, screamed and ran away. Raven's heart fell, she was hoping that girl would take her home with her, maybe even feed her. But that was just wishful thinking. Raven knew that no matter who she met on her journey, they would all be scared of her.

Later that night Raven was walking in the village waiting for someone to take her in, when an old man called to her from a stair way. "Hey girly, you want to sit down?"

Raven knew better than to trust strangers but something about this old man made her want to sit next to him and hug him till he left. Raven, trusting her feelings, slowly crept up to him and sat down. "You lost?" the man asked with a soft voice. "No just unwanted" Raven answered truthfully "Hmm, shame that." The man said while putting an arm around her.

Normally Raven would have run away instead of letting him touch her, but now she did not care what happened to her. So Raven nuzzled up closer to the old man and he smiled. Then said "Your story may not look to happy, but don't worry Raven it gets a lot better." "How did you know my name?" Raven asked as she sat up.

The man smiled again and said, "when I meet someone, I can tell their future just by looking at them, it's a little power that I have, you have a little of your own too, right?" Raven thought for a second. "No, I don't, but I am sick with something."

The man looked gravely at her. "Sick? Or gifted? You have the power to be anyone you want, even an old man such as me. Raven never be ashamed for who you are. Now I must go, but Raven, remember, you're mutant and proud."

**A/N Hope you all like it, and please review. Oh yes, I would like to thank you all for **

**letting me know about my grammar mistakes, I really did not notice them. It was late when I wrote, but now I am more careful. Thank you, Raven o/A **


End file.
